<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Define Your World by Kalee60</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378951">Define Your World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalee60/pseuds/Kalee60'>Kalee60</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Explicit Sexual Content, Gratuitous use of Urban Dictionary, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mission Sex, POV Bucky Barnes, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Shrunkyclunks, Teammates to Lovers, dirty talk adjacent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:54:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalee60/pseuds/Kalee60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky had been lusting after his SHIELD teammate for a year now, how could he not - he was gorgeous, built and had confidence like no other man in the universe. He also just happened to be Captain America, while Bucky was the guy who stayed in the van to offer backup in the form of electronics and research. </p><p>His job was great though, Bucky was an integral part of the team, what he didn’t know or couldn’t decipher was minimal. So when on a mission to find out Hydra’s next move, Steve finds an interesting encryption file Bucky has to decode over the comms - verbally.</p><p>He was in no way prepared for how his college days' knowledge on Urban Dictionary would save the day, and he was in no way prepared for Steve Rogers' reaction to it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Stucky Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Define Your World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey all, welcome to this… idea that wouldn’t leave my brain (I don’t know what that says about me, honestly, don’t look into it too much - my mind can be a cesspool).</p><p>Title comes from the actual motto of Urban Dictionary - because why the hell not. This is probably the most interesting prompt that’s come to me - and I’m not even sure what this is… I do have a friend who is a literal walking version of the dictionary though, what he doesn’t know is not worth knowing - so that, I guess is part of the inspiration, the other was chatting to a Tumblr mutual about an older fic of mine that mentions felching and trying to explain that to someone who wouldn’t know what it is… 👀 </p><p>So enjoy (maybe… I mean it’s a little… eh - enjoy)</p><p>This also fills two of my bingos!<br/>Bucky Barnes Bingo: B5 - Kink: Mission Sex<br/>Stucky Bingo: B3 - Crack Treated Seriously</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bucky wasn’t sure what his life even was anymore, his face was blazing and he had no idea how he’d ended up here, in this position - whispering the most filthy things in Captain America’s earpiece.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay then, Buck, what does Dump Thump mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s uh… It’s anal sex.” His tone was pitched too high, he sounded like a twelve year old whose voice was breaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wouldn’t have been so bad, if he didn’t already have the biggest crush in the universe on his teammate. But he did, he’d been lusting after Steve, Captain America since the first time they’d been introduced at SHIELD, when Bucky had been appointed into the team as a research and electronics specialist a year earlier. And somehow all of his studies, his hard work to get into the specialised Avengers program after college ended up here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Circle Jerk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flushed red and tried to hold in a groan, this was too much already and Steve had only asked him three things so far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky? You there, I need an answer, now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was the tone in Steve’s voice that made Bucky respond quickly, the authoritative note and he shifted in his seat, the back of the surveillance van not the place to get a hard on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s, uh… it’s when a group of men, I mean more than two get together to… sit in a circle…” he swallowed thickly, “and jerk each other off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right… interesting,” Steve said directly in his ear; deep voice like honey, making Bucky squirm again, wondering if Steve meant the act of it or he’d found something else in the office. “Might mean there’s a group meeting, out the back of some place… does a circle jerk have a limited number of participants?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky choked on his saliva, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he was asking Fury for a raise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Negatory,” he bit out. “Unlimited.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What kind of a sick twisted psycho would use the Urban Dictionary to encrypt a Hydra mission brief? And what kind of a sick twisted individual would know exactly what each filthy nasty word meant without using Google? Oh right, that would be him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ve found another one, Figging?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fingering?” Bucky asked, somewhat distracted, while hoping the ground would swallow him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Buck, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> what that is. Are you alright? You’ve got a bad cough there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dead, Bucky was dying, Captain America </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> what fingering was - Bucky did not need that for his spank bank, but that’s where it was going. In full audio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, please repeat the word?” Bucky asked, and shut his eyes against the world, he swore he would make sure Steve took his phone next time so he could be looking up these words himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F I G G I N G,” Steve spelled out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky couldn’t help but slap his hand down on the console before him, it was all he could do without exploding into the earpiece, to beg Steve to stop, because he was never going to be the same after this, he wouldn’t be able to look Steve in those amazingly clear blue eyes again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, Figging… it’s - </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck..”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“A fuck?” Steve clarified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, sorry, Sam just… distracted me. It’s when you insert a piece of raw peeled ginger… it’s to make things tingle in a painful and jumpy way, makes you real… horny. It’s placed in your - in your butt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, between your cheeks?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, Steve, not between your fucking cheeks.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “No, it’s up in… in your anus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Huh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Not heard of that before, does it work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky spluttered, thankful the cheap coffee had yet to make it to his mouth, else the equipment in front of him worth more than a years’ rent in his apartment would have been ruined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You right?” Sam said, sticking his head in from the front part of the van, a small white triangular cap on his head that read ‘What’s the scoop?’. “I heard you choke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, peachy in fact,” Bucky replied with a tight grimace and way too many images in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their surveillance van was full of icy treats, and Sam although able to jump out of a plane and glide into a crevice on a mountain a metre wide going 125 miles per hour, only to take out twenty hostiles in a secret lair inside alone, loved serving ice creams as a cover. He would have been great in hospitality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Right</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Sam drawled without conviction, and went to speak again, when Bucky heard a small voice ask if they had strawberry from outside. “Why hello there, Elsa is it? Well have I got a flavour for you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky looked back at the screen before him, working out calculations on where Hydra’s next lair could be. And Steve Rogers was in his ear asking if he’d ever stuck a spice up his backside in the name of a tingling, painful orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So far, from the words you’ve found in the data, we have a potential meeting of… an unknown amount of men, behind or at the back entrance of… somewhere…” Bucky trailed off to Steve, and tapped a few things on the computer, his brain going into freefall for a moment as things started to make sense, add up, and he felt the familiar prickle of following a lead and getting answers. “There’s an old Indian restaurant in Hells’ Kitchen called Ginger Spice, known affiliation to Hydra back in the nineties, might be worth a look.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Copy that.” Steve said, then grunted as he upended something in the office he was rustling around in. He’d scaled the sheer walls earlier, higher than any man should be able to, in a display that made Bucky’s knees weak. And subsequently due to Bucky’s intel, had found Brock Rumlow’s base of operations as a shell company selling life insurance. Brock probably did sell dodgy policies on the side, SHIELD was already looking into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That first one you asked about - the 4 for 4? It’s almost too easy, but I assume that means 8pm? Or if you subtract, maybe noon?” Bucky spoke as he started to look into Ginger Spice more thoroughly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The one where you get a blow job in the bathroom at Wendy’s?” Steve asked with too much innocence in his voice. Bucky was beginning to wonder if Steve knew exactly what this was doing to Bucky and his poor dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the one,” he replied, voice surprisingly unwavering, the words ‘blow job’ now backed up against ‘fingering’ in his audio cue to make it an even eightieth fantasy to jerk off to Steve Rogers with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Kuchursday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully that one wasn’t too bad, “It’s the day between Wednesday and Thursday, it’s sex day, you just have lots of sex all day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But there is no… oh, right.” Steve chuckled, and he really needed to stop playing with Bucky’s libido without realising it, it couldn’t be healthy for Bucky’s heart to keep thumping erratically, then stopping every few minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So whatever is going down, is Wednesday night at midnight, so the 4 for 4 must be in the am, to roll it back to midnight, which is technically the time between Wednesday and Thursday and it’s going down at Ginger Spice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Going down?” Steve asked and Bucky gupled, come on - he couldn’t be serious? Then Steve’s low laugh came through the comms and Bucky drew a hand through his hair, exasperated and horny, “I know that one too, very well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus,” Bucky breathed, and shut his eyes, knowing the first time he got a hand to his dick when he got home, he’d last all of two seconds, if he were lucky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Curiously, are you looking up the words I’m finding?” Steve asked with a lilt in his voice that hadn’t been there a moment before. Bucky was typing in a few calculations on Ginger Spice and recent going ons, a traffic camera nearby that he was trying to hack into; see if anything untoward came up. It did, lots of black SUV traffic parking out the back on different days, with boxes and packaging being ferried in and out that did not look like bags of rice or produce. It was the place they were looking for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t need to,” Bucky answered without thinking, hearing a small chuckle come through the earpiece, and Bucky was back to squirming, then realised his gaffe, “I mean, college was interesting, played a lot of card games that had… compelling words on them, found myself on Urban Dictionary a lot, and voila. Here I am, a walking talking library of filth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky expected another laugh, a few questions, he did not expect Steve’s voice to drop another octave and husk into the microphone, “we’ll have to get together so you can educate me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh lord</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he couldn’t, he was going to bust a nut, and almost giggled as his face flushed with heat, because would he have to explain that expression to Steve too? But then his mind snagged on if Steve would let him help, let Bucky watch as he jerked himself until he came? Let Bucky touch all of those muscles that were tightly packed into the uniform that left </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> to the imagination. Was it hot in the back of the ice cream van? Yeah, it was hot, Bucky pulled at the collar of his t-shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing Cap, I can give you a lesson on slang terms.” Bucky said brightly, trying not to let his voice belie exactly where his thoughts were going. Educate Steve? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Educate him?</span>
  </em>
  <span> His dick was no longer his own, it had become detachable and had forsaken him, looking for a new home, one that would have the balls to go after what it wanted; did he just make a pun, maybe? Bucky didn’t know if his brain had given up on him too. There was </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> way Steve would be interested in Bucky in that way. Would he be?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good, I might even be able to teach </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> a few tricks of my own that I’ve picked up over the years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Bucky was shell shocked, was Steve </span>
  <em>
    <span>flirting</span>
  </em>
  <span> or was it Bucky projecting his desires on the large blonde man built to fulfil every fantasy he’d ever had, and then discover a slew of new ones? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last one, you good Buck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup,” he popped the ‘p’ and hoped the squeak at the end didn’t filter through the earpiece.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got Arsenal Style?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s when Bucky started to get concerned, not just because he was sporting a never ending hard-on for Steve and the unexpected heat that climbed up his spine into his cheeks at hearing him say some of the dirtiest phrases in the world, but because of what that particular act meant when parceled together with the others words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we have to call in backup.” Bucky stated, typing furiously, to pull up what Hydra’s recent activity in the gun running game was; going white as a sheet when he saw the eradication bomb that could take out city blocks, eradicating everything in its path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’s that? Talk to me,” Steve demanded in the silence as Bucky took in what he was seeing, reading. Then Bucky heard Steve open a window and jump out, the camera on the van in the nearby park capturing the small figure falling into the shield, twenty floors down. Steve was fucking crazy. And so sexy it physically hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arsenal Style, means fucking someone in the ass - with your weapon of mass destruction. We need to alert Fury.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve grunted in agreement and Bucky sucked in a breath at the gutteral noise, and hoped like hell that his deciphering was correct. He couldn’t imagine being hauled up in front of the committee to be reprimanded because he misinterpreted a sex act. Then Steve barrelled into the van and Sam finished up his last customer with a boysenberry swirl, and they were off, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Greensleeves</span>
  </em>
  <span> playing melodically above their heads as Bucky refused to meet Steve’s gaze, one that held a mirthful, teasing edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world might be in danger, but Bucky was still thinking with his dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he needed a new job.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The debrief went surprisingly well, Fury didn’t smirk once at the words in the report, but Sam did. Sam was also pissed off he’d missed all of the explanations to Steve. Bucky was not. He wouldn’t have been able to explain to Sam why he’d reacted so vicerally to Steve saying certain words in his sinfully melodic voice. As it was, Bucky was glad his jeans were loose and he wore an oversized t-shirt to hide any indiscretion he may be sporting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rogers, you’re on point, pick your team ready for Wednesday. Leave the logistics report on my desk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fury left with a swirl of his duster, and Bucky wondered if he sweated a lot, leather was quite uncomfortable in a warm office, well he assumed it was. He didn’t particularly favour leather - for clothes anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam and Buck, you’re on it, I want you both there, I’ll go down to Hill, see who she has available as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?” Bucky squeaked, he never usually went along on field missions, he was more of the information gatherer, stayed in the office and monitored from there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going down to see Nat and Clint, while you sort this out,” Sam said with a small secret grin that Bucky wanted to ask about, but he was gone too quickly, leaving the two of them in the conference room together. “Catch you ron.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made a murmur of goodbye and Steve turned to face Bucky, and Bucky was ashamed to admit that he perked up. It wasn’t often he had all of Steve’s attention directly on him, and he decided he liked the heavy blue gaze, very much so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you’re on the operation, look, I know you’re not a field agent, but I want you on my six, I like having you in my ear telling me what’s happening with the surveillance we’ve installed. You’re whip smart, see things others don’t and have a brilliant analytical mind. Plus I want you there in case something goes down, you back here doesn’t help if we need tech assist onsite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky nodded, glowing at the praise, finding it sitting low in his gut, pleased beyond measure Steve thought those things of him. And it made sense for him to be there when Steve phrased it like that, and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t excited about the idea of being on the ground, instead of in his ivory tower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” he said and watched as Steve frowned, and how was that so damn attractive as well?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What for?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For giving me a chance, in the field I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s face did a complicated thing, and Bucky couldn’t quite work out the expression until Steve smiled, the grin showing off his perfect teeth and Bucky hoped he wouldn’t say anything important, because Bucky was certain his brain had leaked into his toes. But then Steve leant across the small space, hand on Bucky’s shoulder, fingers gripping him tight for a second. His blue eyes unwavering as they held Bucky’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust you with my life Bucky, plus who else is going to show me what a Rusty Trombone is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky gasped, and Steve smiled walking away with a small wave, and suddenly Bucky was left alone in a conference room that could hold fifty people easily, half hard and imagining Steve licking him open while jerking him off, his body making the shape of a trombone. And then it completely hit him what Steve had said, he’d said </span>
  <em>
    <span>show</span>
  </em>
  <span> him, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And if Bucky went home that night and had a shower, stuffing three fingers deep into his body until he came all over the tiles, knees buckling with the sheer strength of his orgasm, well, nobody had to know but him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky was monitoring the cameras, checking his equipment, ensuring everything he had was working, charged up and that he wouldn’t be caught off guard again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The back of the van opened suddenly, catching Bucky off guard, and Steve slid in, closing the door with a quiet click.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d decided to start the operation about six in the evening, to ensure the timing wasn’t completely off; so Bucky had been sitting for a few hours without movement, and as Steve came in he stood up, glad to have some company even if it was distracting as fuck. The rest of the team was split up over the surrounding buildings, and even the van Bucky was holed up in was parked down a side alley, out of sight of the restaurant. A donut van on the side of the road, especially when outside of a Hydra hot spot would be a little too obvious, even for SHIELD.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky stretched up, and when his eyes fell on Steve’s, deep blue eyes were trained on the exposed skin of Bucky’s stomach, and he paused. What was he supposed to do?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been thinking a lot about what Steve had uttered to him after the debrief, and had come to the conclusion it was his lustful brain that had heard what it wanted, because Steve wouldn’t have propositioned him so blatantly. But now standing before Steve as the large man’s eyes tracked the skin of his stomach, he wasn’t too sure. Bucky put his arms down slowly and watched as Steve blinked back into himself and smiled softly. Bucky’s heart thumped in his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s it look out there?” he asked instead of questioning if Steve wanted to bend him over and fill him up with what he knew would be an overachieving cock. He might ask that later. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ha.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“All’s quiet, it’s just after eight thirty now, with no sign of anyone, so midnight it is. Everyone is staying in position but taking ten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky nodded, and sat back down and started to go through his feeds, “all looks clear here as well, just that one car that’s been parked down the end of the street for the last two hours, but it seems to belong to the apartment block across the road. I’ve got an eye on it though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve hummed, “I know you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Bucky swallowed, it was the most inappropriate time to be thinking about sex, but jesus, it’s all he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> think about, how could he not when Steve’s musk, his scent wrapped around them in the small space. He smelt like vanilla and earth and Bucky wanted to dive head first into him, see if he smelt like that everywhere, wanted to push his nose into Steve’s armpit, inhale deeply. He shook his head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what the fuck was that thought?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand landed on his shoulder and Steve leant in, lips too close to Bucky’s ear and he couldn’t remember if this was how Steve always spoke to him when in the van or if it was his overactive imagination. He was assaulted with vanilla spice again, and Steve’s armpit was right </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Auxiliary intercourse,” Bucky exhaled with a chuckle, amazed that’s where his mind went, fucking an armpit was not exactly pertinant to the mission, or something he’d ever tried - what a ride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what’s that? Exactly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy fucking shit,” Bucky exclaimed and jumped, completely mortified to realise he’d said that out loud and not in his head, while Steve’s voice oozing sex asked a question that Bucky </span>
  <em>
    <span>could not</span>
  </em>
  <span> answer. A question Steve asked right in his ear, close enough he could feel the breath tickling across his skin. Bucky was hard, he couldn’t deny it, couldn’t even really hide it if Steve happened to look that way. He was going to fail his first field mission by not being able to keep his mind out of the gutter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, sorry, just - absolutely nothing,” Bucky bumbled, then pointed out a few other things on the feed that Steve might find interesting, although Bucky had already crossed most of them off as insignificant. Steve nodded and hummed at each, yet he still didn’t move back out of Bucky’s personal space, and Bucky meanwhile was trying to will down the biggest hard-on in his life. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> going anywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Bucky, I have a question.” Steve husked, and spun Bucky’s chair, and the gig was up, he couldn’t hide his erection, not at all. But Steve didn’t look at his lap, and Bucky tried to move surreptitiously, attempting to hide himself, “the guys said something in the change rooms the other day, and I want to know what it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shoot,” Bucky rasped, too distracted with his pants problem to really worry about what Steve could possibly ask him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s a Donut Smile?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s eyes fluttered shut, and he only just managed to hold back a groan, somebody had it out for him, he was certain - Sam? Maybe... “it’s a… it’s a blow job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And if Steve asked him what that was, he was going to die right there and become worm food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, so has anyone ever offered you a Donut Smile in the back of a donut van before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s eyes snapped open, and Steve was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> looking at his face, no, he was looking at Bucky’s dick, so damn erect you could stick a flag on it and he’d be the most patriotic person in the country.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he didn’t answer, Steve’s eyes started to make their way up slowly to Bucky’s, his throat dry and all words were lost at the heated look in Steve’s gaze. For him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me know if I’m totally off base with this, I thought you were interested but if -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“- oh no, christ no, I mean yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span> - I’m interested. Jesus, Steve you can’t just… </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” Bucky groaned when Steve’s huge hand cupped him over his jeans, and Bucky slid down in his chair, the headrest falling backwards from the weight of his shoulders pushing back. He was about to die in the back of a donut van that said ‘Hole in One’ on the side, from heart palpitations and pure </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s chuckle just about undid the rest of his sanity, but he held on long enough to look up through his lashes at the man standing with authority before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Buck, we have some rules to follow though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck, yes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky sat up straight, waiting eagerly for what Steve was going to say, and the way Steve’s eyes widened in surprise at Bucky’s obedience, then slitted with desire a second later made him feel ten feet tall. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>pleasing</span>
  </em>
  <span> Steve. But Steve still had not let go of his denim covered hardness, he just squeezed, making Bucky moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you to watch the feeds, you can’t take your eyes off of them while I suck you, you still have a job to do. Alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to explain that he’d be coming in three seconds of Steve’s mouth touching his dick, and that he usually didn’t ‘go off’ so quickly, but when Steve grabbed his jaw and made Bucky look up into his eyes. He couldn’t say a word, they both stared at the other breathing heavily, until Steve broke forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, I tried, but I just can’t resist you,” then Steve’s lips smashed into his with the force of a cyclone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky groaned and opened his mouth immediately as Steve pushed him back into his chair until he was almost lying prone again. And Steve filling his mouth with his tongue was something incomparable, it shattered Bucky’s world and he knew without a doubt he was already addicted, wasn’t going to be able to walk away from this without wanting more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve pulled back, his hand still pressed against Bucky’s dick, not moving, but making its presence known, and Bucky was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span> so </span>
  <em>
    <span>aware</span>
  </em>
  <span> of everything around him he just swallowed tightly, knowing his pupils were the size of saucers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t answer.” Steve husked, an edge of steel to his voice that made Bucky shudder, something Steve felt and smirked about. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus</span>
  </em>
  <span>, save him from a man who knew exactly how much control he had over Bucky. Actually don’t save him, leave him behind, he’d be fine - make do with a super soldiers’ attention on him. He might die, but it’s what he signed on for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’ll watch the feeds while you…” he trailed off, unable to voice the words in case he blew his load in his underwear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While I?” Steve asked with a shiteating grin, and Bucky sighed. Oh well, he tried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While you... suck me.” He made it, dick intact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s perfect, exactly what I wanted to hear,” Steve praised and Bucky felt himself begin to lose his edge, to relax, but he knew he had to watch the feeds, had promised Steve. And he really wanted to please Steve, didn’t want to mess this up. If he did good, he might be lucky enough to have Steve again. But Bucky realised he shouldn’t be greedy, he needed to take this for what it was and not go borrowing trouble by looking at tomorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Bucky was trying to haul his thoughts into some form of coherency, Steve had been busy and without a second to think, Bucky’s jeans were unzipped and Steve had started to pull them down his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lift.” He ordered and Bucky immediately lifted his ass off the chair, and suddenly he was free, his cock bobbing in the air, hard, red and weeping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve pulled Bucky’s jeans and underwear to his ankles and then positioned himself on his knees, and Bucky saw his cock jerk at the sight of Steve Rogers in full uniform, kneeling before him, lips looking plush and… </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bucky’s cock was going to be sliding in between that pinkness momentarily. Steve rotated them to the side, as Bucky lost all reasoning, and he understood a second later it was so Bucky could see all the screens of his feed. Jesus, he was going to have his work cut out for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Steve </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> touched him, his fingers tracing soft patterns up his length, before gripping it in his fist, jerking once, twice until Bucky gasped out at the sensation. Steve looked smug, “you have a gorgeous dick, very, very pretty. I bet it tastes real nice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The noise which escaped Bucky’s throat, not human at all and Steve looked up into his eyes, then narrowed them in mock annoyance, “Feeds, Buck. Otherwise do you want me to stop?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, um, please don’t… stop.” Bucky husked and lifted his gaze from Steve, eyes finding the first screen which showed the restaurant, and then wetness swirled around the head of his dick and he couldn’t help it, his gaze dove straight back at Steve’s whose blue eyes were watching him. A sardonic eyebrow rose and Bucky immediately snapped his attention back to the screens, but it was probably the hardest thing he’d ever had to do. But the image was forever seared into his mind, seeing Steve’s mouth wrapped wide around his cock, like a gorgeous chiselled man donut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was unreal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky continued to watch the surveillance screens, the image of Steve sucking his dick in his peripheral, feeling it as Steve’s lips suctioning him, sliding down, all the way until Bucky’s hips jerked reflexly and instead of slowing down, Steve kept going and Bucky wondered if he even had a gag reflex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s tongue was magical as it cupped him, slithering all around him, lathing him, slurping noisily as he licked the head of Bucky’s dick to taste him, then pressing into the small hole, making Bucky gasp out loud. But he never took his eyes off the computer screens. He couldn’t see anyone moving about, but if he were honest it really didn’t have his full attention, which was atrocious. He was on a mission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then because the world was a cruel place that wouldn’t allow Bucky to appear to have the semblance of longevity, Steve began to suck. His cheeks hollowing out and the sensation of being pulled asunder, as Steve’s fist jerked the part of Bucky’s dick that wasn’t engulfed, made Bucky cry out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna, jesus… Steve, I can’t hold on…” his warning went unheeded as Steve doubled down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was the thought of coming in Steve’s mouth, having him taste Bucky, swallowing his release that threw him off the cliff, tingling all over as his dick pulsed deep in Steve’s throat, coming with a loud moan. Bucky’s hand landed on Steve’s head, fingers gripping soft hair as he twitched heavily, cock leaking and dribbling into Steve’s willing mouth, eyes glued to the screens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d done it. He’d listened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve started to lick him slowly, reverently, loudly and Bucky still didn’t stop watching the screens, even though all he wanted to do was watch Steve clean him up, enjoying the last moments of closeness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were so good, Bucky. You did well, you can look now.” Steve said, then engulfed him again, and Bucky slid his gaze towards Steve, unable to tear his attention away now, even if he wanted to. Steve’s eyes held his as he finished up, and too soon, Steve was popping off him, fingers trailing down his cock fondly, a small grin on his face Bucky couldn’t place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve…” Bucky started, then something caught his eye. There was movement on the screen. “Fuck, they’re here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve was immediately on his feet, tapping his earpiece to turn it on and was gone out the back of the van within seconds, barking orders as he went. Bucky hopped on one leg, trying to pull up his pants with a shaky hand, while hitting the button to open up his comm so he could update the others in the team, letting them know what he could see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw Steve in one feed running to position as he wiped his chin, then licked his finger clean and Bucky’s body was eviscerated. Death by head. Though, there were worse ways to go he figured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But more pressing, Hydra had arrived and Bucky was still trying to come down from his euphoric state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What a fucking mission.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d stopped Hydra’s latest assault, recovered the weapon and managed to catch two high ranking officials within the faction. Unfortunately Brock was not one of them. But the operation, even with it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>interesting</span>
  </em>
  <span> start for Steve and Bucky, went relatively smoothly in the end. And Bucky </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> needed onsite, he had to enter the restaurant and figure out if a laptop attached to a small device was a bomb or not. It only took a minute to work out it was an hourglass shaped charger, something Bucky might actually look into, it was pretty cool. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Bucky wasn’t wasted onsite just to work out if a laptop had one hundred percent charge, he’d broken through the encryptions on it and they now had intel for another three potential Hydra safe houses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All in all, the following debrief back at SHIELD went exceptionally well, Fury was delighted at the outcome, if an eye twitch and one solid back slap to Steve’s shoulder on the way out equalled delight. Which Bucky was fairly certain it did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the whole time the team stood to attention, Steve didn’t glance at Bucky, didn’t acknowledge him in any way except when he turned to thank them all and his eyes flicked across everyone’s faces. Bucky received the same warm pleased glance as all the others. It didn’t play with his insecurities at all. Not for a second. Nope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although what did he expect, that Captain America would be so overcome after tasting him that he’d want to try and what? Date him? Yeah, that’s exactly what Bucky had hoped. He clearly didn’t have a dick to die for. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then they were dismissed, Steve disappearing straight away and Bucky couldn’t hang around work looking like a lost puppy, so he went home with every intention to jerk off all night and try not to cry while he did so. He was unusually sappy for some reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he’d checked out of the SHIELD compound and made it to his apartment, he’d climbed into the shower and was two fingers deep, with no tears, when he heard a muffled noise outside in the hallway on his floor. He ignored it as his neighbour was prone to locking himself out and banging on the door for his wife to let him in. Plus he didn’t want it to mess with his fantasy of Steve sucking his dick. Bucky still couldn’t believe he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual</span>
  </em>
  <span> fodder to work with, not just imagination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the noise didn’t stop and it was distracting enough that Bucky lost his concentration. He turned off the shower, wrapping a large green towel around his waist, figuring he could go to bed, put in his noise cancelling earphones and wank where he couldn’t hear any banging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was halfway to his bedroom when the knocking came again and it wasn’t next door, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> door. Not even thinking about it, Bucky strode over and looked out through the peephole and choked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve Rogers was standing there, leaning his hands on either side of his door, looking fucking edible and Bucky opened his door immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“- Buck…” Steve trailed off, as his eyes dropped to Bucky’s chest, trailing lower and lower and he realised like a chump, that he was naked, with only a towel wrapped around him for modesty and he was still sporting a half chubby, a really obvious one; and he felt a flush hit him, making his chest splotchy as it slammed up his body into his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want something?” Bucky asked a little breathlessly, caught off guard again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s eyes landed on his with a snap, and, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>that was one hell of a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, very much so. Can I come in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky stepped to the side, mouth dry and heart rate ratcheting up to a pace so fast he could feel his neck pulsing visibly. Once they were inside and Bucky had closed the door behind them, he turned and kind of wished he hadn’t, because the sexy smirk on Steve’s face was too much, his half erection was making itself known and wanted to be upgraded to a full one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here? I mean, yes, please be here, but…” Bucky was just going to give up, so he gestured around the room, which did nothing to help with what he was trying to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have another phrase I heard, thought you could help me out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky felt the tug of a grin, “oh, did you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and you seem to be the most credible source I have,” Steve took a step towards Bucky, until he was only inches away, and Bucky looked up into Steve’s sparkling blue eyes. The asshole was loving this, the power play and Bucky was there for it. A million percent there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I mean I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> credible, I even got certification proving this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect, so what’s Liquid Faction Action?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky grinned, “why do I have a feeling you already know the answer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Work with me here, Buck.” Steve teased, stepping in until he was pressed against Bucky, making him look up the couple of inches, their lips so close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky reached up and left a featherlight kiss on Steve’s lips, enjoying the small shaky exhale the larger man let out at the movement, “how about I show you instead?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s all it took, Steve had his arms around Bucky in a second, yanking him close, mouth open and licking into his, making the world around blank out of existence for a moment. Steve’s hands trailed down his naked and still damp skin to where the towel rested on his hips, and suddenly it was flung from his body and Bucky was stark naked, Steve fully clothed before him. The press of fabric against his feverish skin, made him squirm, seeking friction, wanting more, needing Steve’s hands to move, to roam and explore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Steve deepened the kiss, practically climbing inside of Bucky as he gasped and let him take control, Steve’s thick fingers were pressing in on the dimples of his back, then began to splay lower, until they started to quest and prod between his cheeks. Bucky moaned deep in his throat as Steve’s finger pressed against his hole, slipping the tip in easily after his shower play. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s entire body froze and he pulled himself off Bucky’s mouth, who growled and tried to follow him, kissing his ridiculous jaw instead when he couldn’t reach Steve’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Bucky how are you… jesus, you’re stunning. You start without me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The finger pressed in deeper and Bucky sucked in a sharp breath, pleasure at having Steve pushed so intimately against him, in him. He wanted more, god he’d try to take his whole hand if given half a chance, though that would probably split him in two. Steve’s fingers were thick enough without adding the rest of his fist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t know you were interested in more, else I would have waited.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve rested his forehead against Bucky’s a second, eyes deep and fathomless, Bucky could see whole galaxies within the swirls of blue and the small hint of a green fleck in his iris.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very interested, have been for a while, but you didn’t seem to, uh notice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re joking right? If I’d noticed I would have sat on your lap naked during debriefs so you could lay your claim showing exactly everyone in the room who I belonged to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… really?” Steve asked with a hint of pure possessiveness that thrilled Bucky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, no, not really, but the sentiment is the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s chuckle was beautiful as his lips reclaimed Bucky’s again, but this time he slid his finger in as far as he could on the angle and Bucky sighed into his mouth, pleading for ‘more’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A second finger nudged in and Bucky spread his legs further afield to accommodate and give Steve space, and suddenly he was grabbed around the waist with Steve’s other arm and swung around so he was on his sofa, facing the backrest. Then Steve was two fingers in and fucking him hard, using only the spit on his fingers and the residual slickness from Bucky’s shower. The burn was phenomenal and he arched down, presenting his ass, pushing it further into Steve’s hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, I’m going to need lube if I want to do all the things to this pretty hole that I’ve planned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s eyes fell shut and he floated on a haze of euphoria at the words a moment. Steve wanted to fuck him, play with him, make him feel good. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Buck, you need to use your words, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bedroom is that door over there, everything we need is in the top drawer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve gave another few lazy pushes into Bucky’s body, his breathless moans being eaten up by the sofa cushion, could he survive the night with Steve? He wasn’t sure. But he would give it the old college try.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then they were in his bedroom, and before Bucky could even think about a snappy comeback at the way Steve had taken control of him and his body, he was on his back, legs held up against his chest as the slickness of lube and the loud squelching noises filled his hearing as Steve continued with his earlier ministrations. Bucky couldn’t believe it, that Steve was above him, screwing him deep with his fingers, sliding a third one in, stretching him until he arched back, calling out at how full he was, at how damn amazing it felt. How Steve was going to make him come from fingers alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no you don’t.” Steve said as he pinched the base of Bucky’s cock, making him whine at the shock of stopping his impending orgasm. “You’ll come when I say, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>then. Understand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky nodded his head, eyes wide, unable to speak for a second. His mind confirming that a button had been pressed, his fucking kink button was being depressed at that very moment and if Steve let go, he was going to haemorrhage his release.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Words, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, god yes, Steve. I wont… I won’t come,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Until…” Steve said, his fingers still pumping in and out of him, pace slow, fingertips pressing every so often on his prostate making him almost incoherent, he wasn’t going to be able to hold back. But Steve wanted him to, so he’d attempt it, even if his brain blacked out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Until… you say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect.” Steve mumbled then gifted Bucky the sweetest most reverent kiss on the lips he’d ever received. And in a way it was awkward because if somebody ever asked him what his favourite kiss was, he couldn’t exactly explain it was when Steve had three fingers pulsing in and out of him, as he’d just finished ordering Bucky not to come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve pulled back, undressing finally, and Bucky almost baulked at the cock Steve sported, and his earlier surmising had been correct, he was overachieving and Bucky’s mouth watered at the thought of it splitting him wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They became a tangle of limbs, of touches and kisses as Steve prepared him well, something Bucky was now allowing, knowing he needed to be opened properly to accommodate Steve’s girth. But he still whined and begged for it, but Steve had him, took care of him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What felt like hours later but wouldn’t have been, Bucky was a sweating babbling mess, arms and legs akimbo, gut aching with the need to come, unsure if he would be able to hold it back for much longer, when he heard the condom wrapper and the click of the lube cap again. Bucky felt like he was drowning in lube, certain his ass couldn’t take anymore, feeling like it crept deeper into his body, deeper than lube had any right to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ready?” Steve husked, his voice steady but for a faint tremor, and Bucky knew immediately he wasn’t as unaffected as he’d pretended. Steve wanted this as much as he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always,” he replied and pulled Steve’s head down to kiss him again, and as their lips met, Steve lined himself up and started to push into Bucky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s mouth fell open as the thickness, the sheer capacity of Steve filled him, pushing its way inside, the pressure almost too much, and he didn’t know if he could breathe through it, take him all, it was a lot. Too much, but then Steve bottomed out, and halted. Bucky took one shaking inhale in, Steve’s hands came up to cup his face, capture his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Breathe with me, you’re alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was, Steve was right, he relaxed and started to breathe, and when Steve’s lips met his again, chaste and quick. Bucky was ready. God was he ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Move... please. Make me scream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s eyes were blown when Bucky finally opened his, panting and squirming under the heavy body. And with a curt nod, Steve made good on his unspoken promise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled back, snapping his hips forward, again and again until Bucky was just a vessel, pleasure blossoming through his body, the tingling floating feeling began to edge in and he went with it, letting Steve use his body, get what he needed from it, while Bucky allowed him to drive, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>take</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to make him fall apart. He was close to coming, could feel it bubbling under the surface, was trying his best to hold it, but his small whimpers, his little words punched out of his chest, pleading to be able to come must have made him look pathetic. Yet Steve just praised him for holding on, for listening, for being good for Steve and all of it ticked every box Bucky had ever imagined when it came to sex. And they’d not really explored anything at all, and Bucky hoped like hell this wasn’t going to be a once only thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, just as Bucky was almost at boiling point, Steve snaked his hand between them, gripping his dick and Bucky’s eyes flew open and he begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t, please don’t… I can’t hold it… fuck… Steve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, you can come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s dazed eyes met Steve’s, his hips grinding, cock so deep in Bucky and that’s all, the permission, the hand on his dick and Steve’s intensity sent him careening off the edge. He came messily, loudly and with Steve starting to slam into him hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cries turned into small moans as Steve continued to pound him, wringing his pleasure out of Bucky’s used hole, until he started to falter in pace, his breathing laboured and Bucky looked up, Steve caught his gaze, cheek twitching as he stared back, coming deep into Bucky’s body, eyes never leaving his as he emptied himself into the condom. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking hell</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Bucky needed them to get tested, he wanted Steve naked, sheathed inside of him, filling him up. Claiming him with his seed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky may have a slight problem, and it was shaped like Captain America. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky awoke in the morning to the smell of coffee and the thrill of feeling Steve moving in the bed next to him. He’d not left during the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening his eyes, still groggy from the three sessions they’d had over night, Bucky groaned as pain flared in his ass, but it was a good pain, and he wanted it to be a regular occurance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Steve asked, the small ounce of worry in his voice soothing, more than any cream on the puffiness could ever be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t be better.” Bucky smiled and stretched looking up at Steve, who was sitting with his back against the headboard. Steve smiled fondly back down at him, something lighter behind his eyes. Bucky wanted to see more of Steve unhindered, free, happy. Maybe he could be the one to tease it out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I have another word for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky groaned and sat up gingerly, feeling everything move and settle down, then grabbed his own mug, taking a sip, “hang on, I need my strength back, and crap - you make really good coffee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve grinned, “It’s actually from the cafe on the corner, but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> make good coffee, but your instant stuff…” he made a grimace and Bucky smacked his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dis’ my brand of affordable coffee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Bucky that’s a hard limit for me, I’m going to have to stock your cupboard with the good stuff if you expect me to stay here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that made Bucky’s heart skip a beat, it sounded very much like Steve wanted to stick around, do this more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’s the word? Twat Waffle, Dirty Sailor, Felching, though after last night I’m certain you know that one…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve ducked his head, cheeks pink and Bucky had a feeling it wasn’t the words he’d asked, but something else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s actually the word Steady.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steady?” Bucky questioned, trying to wrack his brain for the meaning, not sure if his Urban Dictionary knowledge had finally been stumped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, It’s one from my era… I’ll use it in a sentence.” He placed his cup down, so Bucky did too. Then he took in a breath and Bucky tilted his head, waiting. “Would you, Bucky Barnes, like to go Steady with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky stared for a second, then erupted in laughter, Steve was too much, he was gorgeous, funny and perfect and Bucky was luckier than anyone else walking on the surface of the earth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if you give me your letterman jacket and your class ring.” He sassed back, and Steve burst into a huge grin of his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure I can arrange something,” Steve replied and leant over, kissing Bucky’s lips softly, then trailed his lips across his cheek until he nipped at his ear, “but only after I blogulate you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky shivered, he did love a tongue to his ass, but then he froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Steve said back, a laugh in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t need me to decipher those codes did you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I did,” Steve replied in mock outrage, “I’m not some kind of deviant that knows filthy words and phrases from the internet. I’m a paragon of virtue, ask anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky laughed, happiness and contentment filling him, “sure thing, pal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now let me get back to work so I can take you out for breakfast,” and Bucky was pushed onto his stomach as Steve kissed down his spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Bucky sighed into it, knowing that his work life balance was about to get as complicated as anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he wouldn’t change a thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not now, not ever.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So that's what sitting down for a writing session on a Saturday afternoon looks like... yep - I don't know how either... 😂</p><p>But - I'm on the below if you ever want to chat about anything!</p><p>Tumblr -<a href="https://kalee60.tumblr.com"> kalee60</a><br/>Twitter - @kalee60_</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>